The Right Kind of Wrong
by Tinkerbellhp07
Summary: Lily Evans moves to England from the U.S. She meets the Marauders and Co. Her and James didn't hate eachother from the start? What happened? LJ LH!
1. Knowing Your Surroundings

The Right Kind of Wrong  
  
Disclaimer: I own.nothing! Yea, J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. Own it all.I'm just a loser.  
  
A/N: Yep! I know I'm back! Again! Lol. I fear I'm not going to finish 'That One Thing', the story line I was headed for.took a wrong and turn and got lost. Lol. I finished 'When My Stomach Flutters' and now I'm back with this. Same as my others I guess..love/hate stuff. Not exactly OotP , so read and deal! Lol. Later guys!  
  
Summary: Lillian Mora Evans moves to England from the U.S.A. She starts to Hogwarts in her 5th year and meets the infamous Marauders and others. But Lily and James didn't hate each other from the beginning, what happened?L/J Love/hate!!! Including MWPP, not exactly in line with OotP.but oh well!  
  
-  
  
Chapter One Knowing Your Surroundings  
  
-  
  
"Lily! Get up you lazy girl! Get up and start packing!" Lily's mom called from down the hall. Lily yawned and rolled over.right onto the floor.  
  
"Hmph!" She groaned as she hit the floor. "Good gravy, way to start the day with a bang." She said sarcastically to herself. She got up, stretched and took a look in the mirror.  
  
Lillian Mora Evans was, well beautiful to put it simply. She didn't have the perfect figure, but she had a nice one. Her auburn red hair wasn't always perfectly done, but it was gorgeous all the same. Her green eyes stared back her, they looked tired, just like her pale complexion. She smiled into the mirror, teeth all straight and white.  
  
"Hi, I'm Lily." She said to herself. "No.that's too.momish." She thought for a moment before looking into the mirror again. "Hey sweet thing, I'm Lillian, but you can call me flower." She laughed loudly. "Waaaay to Petunia." She commented to herself. "What the hell am I doing?"  
  
"Yes, what the hell ARE you doing freak?" The voice made Lily's blood boil.  
  
"What do you want whore? What are you looking for now? Your virginity? Sorry Pet- that was lost a LONG time ago." Lily said turning and facing her older sister. Petunia had blonde hair, with a rather horse-like face. She was pale, like Lily, and was extremely bony. She wore too much makeup and was known rather well around town.with the guys that is.  
  
"Mom wants you downstairs, she says she wants to go over everything you'll need for your new freakish school you're headed off too." Petunia smiled sarcastically and left. "Just great.lovely." Lily said to herself and she walked down the hall and to her mother.  
  
"Hey dear." Her mom said as she walked in.  
  
"Aloha." Lily said sarcastically sitting down.  
  
"Lose the attitude Lils- I know you're not happy about the whole moving process, but really.be happy for your father." Her mom said. Lily's mom was probably the prettiest woman Lily had ever seen. Lily was an exact duplicate of her mother, minus the fact her mom had blonde hair like Petunia's while Lily had her father's red.  
  
Gwenneth Renee Evans, even her name sounded beautiful. And side by side with Mr. Kevin Tad Evans, it was a match made in Heaven. Mr. Evans had just scored big in his job, being moved to London to work. He worked for a touring agency, and being made assistant manager was definitely something.  
  
"It's not like I'm not happy for Dad, I just don't want to leave everyone. I don't want to leave Kathy, Naomi, Brad, Salem in general." Lily said laying on her mother's bed.  
  
"Baby flower, I know you don't want to leave your friends, or your school for that matter, but even Headmaster Jingins said Hogwarts was the best wizarding school in Europe!" Her mom said throwing her hands in the air, letting some lose pair of shirts fly.  
  
"Sure, sure whatever. I'll go pack. Have a nice time Gwen." Lily said walking out, smiling at the scowl her mother left on her back.  
  
Lily walked into her room. She began to gather all her muggle objects, being as she was muggle-born. She had divided her chests. One for muggle clothes, one for wizard robes, one for regular muggle stuff/junk, one for school stuff, and one for her 'private things'. Her private chest included old notes, diaries, and her prized journal.  
  
"This would be a great time for Peter Pan to come flying through my window. Where's my Neverland?" Lily asked herself, thinking of her favorite fairytale.  
  
"You'd do that? Leave your old man for some 12 year old boy who won't grow up?" She heard her father's voice at the door. She smiled and turned around.  
  
"Hey, I don't think anyone would give up a chance to NOT grown up, or to dance with fairies, or meet mermaids, or to fight pirates." Her dad smiled.  
  
"But see, you have seen real fairies, I'm not sure about dancing with them. You have seen real mermaids.and pirates? Who needs pirates when you've got curses flying at your head?" Kevin asked sarcastically. Lily smiled.  
  
"You're right.I haven't danced with fairies. I really need to do that." Lily said laughing. "Now go away so I can pack.' "Yes sir, Mam' sir!" her dad left her laughing, and packing.  
  
"Eh, maybe Hogwarts will be like Neverland." She said outloud. "Well I can always hope." And with that she slammed her trunk and headed for the door, leaving her life, friends, and all known surroundings behind.  
  
-  
  
" So this is the new place." Lily looked around her new room. They had only been there a little over and hour and Lily had already made a mad dash for the top room. They had moved to Number 2, Privet Drive. It was a nice neighborhood, a muggle neighborhood, and Lily was feeling hopeless.  
  
"Ok- posters on that wall. bed right here. Merlin this is going to be interesting." She was contemplating her new room when she heard a ' Tap, tap, tap' on her window. She turned to see an old barn owl fluttering outside, a letter in beak.  
  
"So they use owls too. Brilliant." Lily said as she opened her window. She began to read the letter.  
  
Dear Miss Evans,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been excepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Lily paused, a stupid look on her face. "Can we say obvious??" She asked herself. She read the rest aloud. " Enclosed is a list of your school supplies, blah blah blah. they can be found at Diagon Alley, instructions on how to find The Leaky Cauldron enclosed also, blah blah. Peachy." She said as she finished and laid the note down.  
  
"MOTHER!!" She yelled as loud as she could. Mrs. Evans came swooping into the doorway, panting for breath.  
  
"What!? What!? Are you hurt? Are you ill?" her mom began rambling.  
  
"Wowness, chill mom. I got a note from my school, giving me a list of supplies and what not. Can we go?" She looked at her mom pleadingly.  
  
"Um sure." Her mom said catching her breath.  
  
"Oh yea, mom, I need to take my wand to some shop.they said they need a record of it or something." Lily said looking over the note.  
  
"Well, get ready and let's head out then." Her mom told her and she walked out the door. "Hello London." Lily said to herself and she grabbed her bag and ran for the door.  
  
-  
  
After Lily went out the backdoor of The Leaky Cauldron and finally got into Diagon Alley she was surprised at what she saw. There were tons of witches and wizards walking along the street. There were teenagers too, most of them with black robes on that held some sort of crest Lily couldn't see. Some were different though. She looked down at what she was wearing.  
  
Lily was dressed in black bell-bottoms, white tennis shoes, and a tight white top that had a cursive 'L' on the left shoulder. 'I'm a bit out of place.' She said to herself as she found the store 'Ollivanders'. She walked in.  
  
"Excuse me? Hello?" Her mom called as they entered. An old man walked up to the desk, smiling.  
  
"Hello Mrs. Evans, and Little Miss Evans." He said. "I'm Mr. Ollivander, welcome to my store, do you have your wand dear?" Lily slowly pulled out her willow wand and handed it to him.  
  
"Nicely done, one of my own I see.I ship to some wizarding towns the U.S. Willow, swishy.good for charms I bet." He said smiling. Lily nodded.  
  
"It's my best subject." She said. He nodded while writing something down. Lily prepared to go when the strange man called out again.  
  
"Have you met any of your peers yet Miss Evans?" he asked her.  
  
"No sir. No chance yet." She said with a small, sad smile. He nodded, but smiled all the same.  
  
"I'm sure a Misters Black and Potter will help you settle in, quite the twosome those boys." He said smiling and walked into the back. Lily and her mom left the store with a ding of a bell.  
  
"What a strange creepy old man." Lily said walking down the alley. They headed for the robe shop because Lily was instructed to get not dress, but nice robes for special occasions.  
  
Lily was peering through the navy's and blue's, those being her favorite colors. When she was rub into by another body. With an 'Hmph!" she felt to the ground. "Just grand." She said when she saw a hand being offered.  
  
"I am so so so so sorry! I'm such a klutz sometimes!" She heard the British accent and looked up to a face of a girl, which could have been the face of an angel.  
  
Lily grabbed the girls hand and stood up. "No problem." She said with smile. The girl grinned.  
  
"American?" She asked. Lily sighed, she sure was going to get a lot of this.  
  
"Yes, American indeed. The name's Lily, Lily Evans." She shook the girl's hand while looking her over. The young girl had long, curly blonde hair. Her hair was golden, like a sun color. She had the bluest eyes Lily had ever seen with two small dimples of each side of her face. She was a gorgeous girl indeed.  
  
"Alora Dannon." She said smiling. "New to Hogwarts I presume?"  
  
"Ah, yes. I'm starting 5th year." She said hopeful.  
  
"Bloody great! Me too!" Alora said smiling, her curls bouncing slightly. Her slim figure bounced and suddenly stopped. "You wouldn't want to sit with me on the Hogwarts' Express would you? I could introduce you to the girls, Kinsey, Leah, and Bell." Lily smiled.  
  
"That'd be awesome. I kind of need some help fitting in and knowing my surroundings." Lily told her grinning.  
  
"I'll tell ya', Hogwarts does have some fantastic surroundings. Hey! You aren't into quidditch by any chance are you?" Alora asked, biting her lip.  
  
"Into it? I Love it!!" Lily cried. Alora laughed.  
  
"Then knowing your surroundings will be no problem at all." Alora told her. "Hey me and my mum are headed off to get some ice cream. Interested?" Lily laughed at the sound of 'mum' instead of 'mom'.  
  
"Yea sure, me and my mOm would love to join you!" And with that Lily and Alora headed out the door, mothers in tow, starting a friendship, and learning surroundings.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *  
  
A/n: Aaaaallllllrrrriiiitttteeeeyyyy then! Yep that's chappie one- and oh yea! I DON'T OWN ALORA DANNON!!! Anyone ever seen the movie Willow??? Yea that's the baby, so I stole that too. I hope you guys enjoy and hey so I'll if to continue....REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Love, Peace, and Smiles**  
Tink 


	2. The Chosen One

The Right Kind of Wrong  
  
Disclaimer: Hey you guys know I'm just a big poor loser who doesn't own anything right? Grand- moving on.  
  
-  
  
Chapter Two The Chosen One  
  
-  
  
Lily and Alora had spent all the rest of their vacation together. They became instant best friends, and Lily felt as if Alora was an angel sent just to help her. The night before September 1st, when they would finally start the new school year, Lily stayed at Alora's.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Lily asked while painting her toenails. Well she wasn't exactly 'painting' her own toenails. Alora was a pureblood witch and lived in a magical house. So basically Lily named the color, and which toe and the polish sort of 'magically' appeared.  
  
"Truth." Alora said a mouth full of pizza.  
  
"Who do you think is the hottest guy at Hogwarts?" Lily asked grinning like a cat.  
  
"In our year or in general?" Alora asked, obviously in deep thought of a most important subject.  
  
"Either." Lily said.  
  
"Oh screw it! This is easy. The Marauders of course." Alora said sipping on a glass of pumpkin juice.  
  
"Who is that?" Lily asked obviously oblivious.  
  
"Oh. you don't know them do you. Duh Lora!" Alora said to herself. "Well, The Marauders are the most popular boys and pranksters at Hogwarts, they're in our year, and in my school house. My house is Gryffindor by the way which you have to get into!" Alora said. She suddenly jumped up and grabbed something out of her drawer. She came back and Lily saw it was a picture.  
  
"Ok- from the left." Alora pointed to a young teenage boy. "Sirius Black, school prankster, heart breaker, etc. He's super nice, super friendly, and super loveable- if you aren't in Slytherin." Lily looked at this 'Sirius'. And attractive was an understatement. He had slightly long black hair(think the style now), and what appeared to be brown- gray eyes. He was tall, maybe 6'0, and Lily could tell that he was built and toned.  
  
"He's incredible." Lily said in awe. Alora laughed.  
  
"Next this is Remus Lupin. He's so nice! He's like the ultimate boyfriend, only he never dates much. He's a real brain too. I think he's the brains behind all the pranks." Lily stared at Remus. He had light brown hair, that fell right by his ears. His eyes were golden, he too had a nice build to him, he was cute indeed.  
  
"Nice." Lily said smiling.  
  
"Here we have the hottest, funniest, most athletic, sarcastically hilarious, and as we prefer to call him 'God of everything hott', The James Potter. He's top of his class even though he never does homework, and he's always in detention. He's a real bad boy." Lily stared at the boy. He was probably around 5'9" or so, majorly built, and toned. He had extremely messy black hair, that covered his eyes almost. His eyes, those were entrancing. They were chocolate brown, framed by wire rimmed glasses. He was looking from underneath his hair almost. seductively. Lily shivered. Alora laughed.  
  
"Yea, he does that to ya." She smiled. The pointed to a slightly chubby, short boy. He had blonde hair, and blue watery like eyes. He wasn't exactly ugly, but he didn't hold a small flame to the other three. "That's Peter Pettigrew. He's kinda.dumb almost. I'm not sure why he's a Marauder, but he has in fair share in girls and pranks." Lily sighed and felt against a pillow.  
  
"Good. Gravy." She said shaking her head and grinning. "God sure did bless Hogwarts with some heavenly bodies huh?" Alora laughed.  
  
"Bloody hell Lils- wait 'til you see them in person!" Alora and Lily burst into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Oh tomorrow is going to be fantastic." Lily said laying down.  
  
"Lily. I'm glad you moved here, American or not. you're really great." Alora smiled.  
  
"Aw, tear." Lily said tracing a fake tear with her finger.  
  
"Oh shove it you! I was trying to be sensitive and you go off ruining it!" Alora laughed and threw a pillow and Lily. Lily just grinned.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!!!!!!!!!" She cried as feathers could be seen flying in the air.  
  
-  
  
Miles away, in a mansion in Godric's Hollow were two boys. Two infamous boys named James Potter and Sirius Black.  
  
James was sitting in his room, on his king sized bed, sprawled out like a dead animal. He was laughing while he heard singing from the bathroom.  
  
'Yesterday. all my troubles seemed so far away! Blah blah blah blah blah blee bloo bloo, oh yesterday came sunddenly...." Sirius came through the doors, wrapped in a towel. (A/n: Sorry! But raise your hand if you'd KILL to see that! Me me!! Ok- sorry! Also- song by the beatles!!!!! Not me!!!)  
  
"Wow Padfoot. your voice is. unique indeed." James said busting into fits of laughter.  
  
"Oh ha ha ha, I'll have you know Hannah Daniels thinks I can sing like a god." Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Hannah Daniels? Oh goodness Padfoot- that air-head can't tell the difference between a wand and broomstick." James said almost crying.  
  
"Oh suuuurrree Prongs! Like Laura Bruce wasn't an air-head!" Sirius said smirking.  
  
"Laura might have been an air-head, but she was one hell of a snog!" James said putting his fist in the air. They both rolled on the floor laughing. Sirius was gasping for air.  
  
"I told Hannah I'd get her some boiled eggs one time for breakfast.and she- she-" Sirius was crying from laughing, "she told me she didn't eat baby chickens!! Ahahaha!" The both were rolling on the floor- literally when James looked up and faced a very upset face of an older girl. It was his older cousin, Mandi Potter.  
  
"James Matthew Potter, get your ass off the floor and into that bed before I hex you into next week!" She yelled at him.  
  
"Oh yea? Do it and I'll come back and kick your ass on Sunday!" James cried, him and Sirius falling to the ground again. Mandi held a smile. She looked like a female James almost. Long curly black hair, brown eyes, and a killer figure. She was a well wanted prize.  
  
"Whatever James, Sirius- you best get some sleep. you wouldn't want to be too tired to do a prank at the feast tomorrow night would you wittle babies?" She asked pushing her bottom lip out.  
  
"Oh bite me." Sirius said.  
  
"I don't eat trash." Mandi said as she slammed the door.  
  
"Ouch. and Mandi gets the point!" James cried out. He began to scream like a banshee and run around the room, reason being Sirius was well on his way to kill him.  
  
-  
  
Lily and Alora made it to King's Cross and Platform 9 ¾ , well after Lily was finally able to run straight at a brick wall without spazzing out.  
  
"Alright, well the girls and me usually sit here, the Marauders will come crashing in about 5 minutes after we leave." Alora said sitting down by Lily. Lily laughed nervously.  
  
"Don't get nervous on me Lils." Alora laughed.  
  
"I'm trying." Lily said, a small smile on her face. Just then the door slid open to find three teenage girls. Alora stood up and exchanged hugs.  
  
"Guys, this is Lily. She just moved here from America and she's in our year. Lily- these are the girls!" Alora said moving out of the way. A short girl with long, silky black hair came up. She had saphire blue eyes, she looked like a glass doll.  
  
"The name's Bell." She said smiling and shaking Lily's hand. The next girl to come up had straight brown hair that fell right past her shoulders. She was rather tall, reaching 5'7" , but she was built to the core. She was a quidditch star no doubt. Her light green eyes shone with laughter as she introduced herself.  
  
"Hey. I'm Kinsey, wonderful to meet you." She said, her accent was stronger than any other Lily had heard. The last girl had strawberry hair, and eyes so dark they looked black. She was sort of scary to look at first, but then Lily could feel something in her. It was like something was telling her this girl was something special. The girl wasn't extremely skinny, but rather average. She stepped forward and grinned.  
  
"Hey Lily, I'm Leah, but the girls call me Lee." She said as she touched Lily's hand. Lily felt a vibe go up her arm and into her chest she gasped. Alora laughed.  
  
"Yea, she does that. Lee here is a seer. Don't look straight into those black holes she calls eyes- she'll tell all your secrets." Alora whispered.  
  
"Do not you hag!" Leah cried hitting Alora in the head with her purse. The compartment started laughing and they all settled down. They started talking about quidditch, music, guys, and Hogwarts in general.  
  
"Dumbledore is bloody awesome." Kinsey said eating a chocolate frog.  
  
"Oh but Professor Tyler, the potions master, ugh. Total prick!" Bell said laughing.  
  
"Oh baby! Don't forget Professor Warren, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher- that man is an angel! I'm taking- razor fine. I could eat that man alive." Leah said. The girls all started laughing when the door slid open again.  
  
The sight that Lily saw caught her breath in her throat. She could have sworn her heart stopped beating. There she was sitting in a compartment of awesome girls, when the finest guys she ever saw opened the door.  
  
"Hello ladies." Came the voice of Sirius Black.  
  
"Hey Sirius." "Sup Si-man?" "Hey man." Were three responses.  
  
"And who are you my lovely lady?" Sirius asked getting on one knee and kissing Lily's hand. She blushed.  
  
"Cut the shit Sirius- this is Lily, new girl from the U.S." Alora said. Sirius smiled.  
  
"Nice to meet you flower." He said. "You too." Lily replied.  
  
"How rude Padfoot! You didn't even introduce your best mates!" came a voice from behind Sirius.  
  
"Hello lovely Lily, I'm Remus Lupin." A boy came up and kissed her other hand. She smiled at him.  
  
"And I, beautiful Lily-of-the-valley am James Potter." James said bowing. Lily laughed and replied with a hello.  
  
"And this Peter." Remus said pointing to a small boy in the corner.  
  
"'Sup?" he asked. Lily just nodded to him.  
  
"Padfoot? How incredibly gay is that?" Alora said.  
  
"Yea. What the hell is up with those names anyways?" Kinsey asked the boys. Bell laughed and in the best guy voice she could muster up. " Yo Moony, Me and Prongs are headed to scope some chicks. You up for it?" The girls howled with laughter. Sirius sighed dramatically.  
  
"We've told you a thousand times. When we were little we decided to start a secret club. We created these names and decided they would make us cool. So bada-bing, bada-boom here we are." Sirius said clapping his hands together.  
  
"Sure sure." Bell said waving her hand away.  
  
"It's going to be a long train ride." Leah said as James laid his head on her shoulder.  
  
-  
  
The girls and Marauders found their way to the carriages, and into the Great Hall. Lily was told to sit at whichever table she liked until after the first years were sorted. So obviously, she sat at the Gryffindor table with her new friends.  
  
Whispers were ignited as she walked through the hall. Lily heard cat- calls and various words like " New, hot, popular, and a word she wasn't familiar with. mudblood." The sorting started, and seemed as if it was never going to end.  
  
"This is hell- I have been sent to hell!" Sirius kept saying over and over.  
  
"Shut up Sirius, you're just mad because you haven't eaten in one whole hour." Bell said laughing.  
  
"I know Bell- he'll go raving mad soon." James said smirking. Finally the group heard the last name 'Zabini, Ken' be sorted into Hufflepuff. Lily saw an older man, with a long white beard stand up. He had moon-framed glasses, and looking friendly indeed.  
  
"Well, before we all fill ourselves, we have a new student this year. Lily Evans is starting her 5th year, and is from America. I trust all of you will help her feel welcomed. And Miss Evans if you wouldn't mind coming up here and being sorted."  
  
Lily stood nervously and began to walk to the front of the hall. She heard a catcall then slap and a "Sirius you retard!" come from Alora. She silently laughed and she sat on the stool. The hat jumped and so did she as she listened to what it said.  
  
"Ah, Miss Evans.welcome, welcome. Let's see.courage? Yes, most definitely. Loyalty I see too. Hmm. Hufflepuff? No, no. Oh my. what's this? A prophecy has been told of you my dear. oh yes. I see it now. You are the chosen one. so you must be put with him- yes. I know. GRYFFINDOR!" the hat finished and Lily walked back to the Gryffindor table, listening to the wild cheers, smiling, and going completely crazy in her mind.  
  
"The chosen one?" She asked herself as she sat down.  
  
"What?" Leah asked her. Lily wouldn't look at her eyes.  
  
"Nothing, nothing. I'm starved." And she began to eat. She oblivious to the eyes that watched her. One of her new friend, one of a professor, and one of an enemy.  
  
"That's her." Dumbledore whispered to himself. "Most definitely."  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*********--------  
  
WOW! Chappie two done too!! How do you guys like it? huh?Do ya? Do ya? DO YA? Lol. I hope so! PLEAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not sure how crazy you guys are for it. so review and tell!!!!  
  
Okie doke Thanks are in order tooooooooo-  
  
Anarane Anwamane- Thanks so much for reviewing!!! Glad to know you like it.  
  
peeves'twinsister - thanks bunches!! Willow is kick-bum huh? Love Val Kilmer in it- lol. But yea thanks!!  
  
LimeJuiceTub- um ok. Yea I kinda told everyone it wasn't very original.I'm not much on creativity and I know it's not the best- I like fail English every semester and all. And the 'Lilian' dealio- dude I dunno what her name was, everyone says that so I kind of went along with it. Um, yea but I was kind of put down and even though you said to keep writing. I kind of don't want to if everyone thinks the same as you. And I do have a beta- reader.sort of, my friend comes over and re-reads everything. So thanks I guess.  
  
*-*Tink*-* 


	3. What Was I Thinking?

The Right Kind of Wrong  
  
Disclaimer: Must I say this again?? I own nothing, except maybe some new characters. the plot line, but I'm sure it's been used before. Oh heck.I'm such a loser.  
  
A/n: Wowness! I'm on a roll! 3 chapters that fast? Lol yea don't get any hopes up. I've only been writing so fast because I haven't been going to school. A little tummy-ache. Tears. Yep so read on and remember- REVIEW!!  
  
-  
  
Chapter Three What Was I Thinking?  
  
-  
  
The girls showed Lily the way to what would be her new home. The whole group, mainlyAlora, had been excited all night about Lily's arrival. Lily walked into the Gryffindor Common Room and she smiled.  
  
"So what do ya' think of your new place m' lady?" Remus asked her.  
  
"I think it's groovy." Lily said laughing.  
  
"Groovy? Hey Prongs isn't that what Mandi says?" Sirius asked poking his head around the girls.  
  
"I think so. some new pop term or something." James said flinging himself onto a red couch.  
  
"So we're the lions? Is that like a mascot?" Lily asked the group. Kinsey grinned.  
  
"Sort of. It's like. ok the four houses are named after the four witches and wizards who started the school. We're after Godric Gryffindor. We stand for bravery and courage. Um, there's Helga Hufflepuff's group, then Rowena Ravenclaw, and lastly the" Kinsey was cut off by James.  
  
"The I'm a terrible disgrace for a wizard or witch group." James said smiling. Lily smirked. Bell shot a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Slytherin is named after Salazar Slytherin- he went all evil or something and every witch or wizard who goes bad is 99% of the time in Slytherin." Bell explained.  
  
"So basically James, Sirius, Peter, and myself give them as hard of a time as possible." Remus said with a smile.  
  
"They can't all be bad." Lily said simply.  
  
"Oh but they can." Peter said, finally saying something.  
  
"They are not." Leah said shooting the guys a glare. "The majority of the house is rude, mean, and evil- literally. But a few girls, like Angie and Tiffany, they're super nice."  
  
"Whatever!" Sirius said, maybe a bit too loud.  
  
"You know good and well Angie is a little whore, and Tiffany!? She's been hittin' it up with MALFOY! And NARCISSA! AT THE SAME BLOODY TIME!" James said. He got a response of "Eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww." From all the girls.  
  
"Well gossiping with you fine folks has been great, but I'm tired and need my beauty sleep! So goodnight!" Alora said getting up and heading for the stairs.  
  
"Damn straight you need your beauty sleep!" Sirius called after her. She turned around and glared.  
  
"I was only joking." Sirius said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. So the girls and the guys took two separate ways, leading to what most thought to be sleep. but turned out to be talk.  
  
-  
  
"So!!!! Lily- spill." Bell said jumping on Lily's bed.  
  
"What?" She asked dumbfounded.  
  
"Well who are you into?" Leah said joining them.  
  
"Guys, I've been here maybe 3 hours." Lily said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Oh there has to be someone!" Bell said. Alora and Kinsey's ears perked up and the joined the conversation.  
  
"Well." Lily smiled beginning her sentence. "That Malfoy sure is hot." She said. The girls' mouths dropped open. Well, Bell screamed.  
  
"Chill! I'm only kidding. Geez, I don't even know which one he is." Lily said laughing at the heaving chests and bulging eyes.  
  
"Well who is it? Remus? Sirius?" Alora asked hopeful. Lily shook her head.  
  
"I don't think so." She said keeping her eyes on the floor, and keeping her blush as low as possible.  
  
"It's James." Leah said smiling.  
  
"I thought you couldn't read minds if I didn't look at your eyes danget!" Lily said looking slightly frustrated. Leah laughed.  
  
"I was guessing Lils!" She said falling to the ground.  
  
"Oh dear." Lily said lying down and covering her head. The girls began to throw pillows at her head.  
  
"Aw! How sweet!!!" Alora said.  
  
"I don't know yet guys, I just met him." Lily said, her cheeks about as red as her bed hangings.  
  
"Sure sure. Goodnight lovely Lily." Kinsey called out. Lily rolled her eyes and lay down.  
  
"The chosen one." was the last words that left her mouth.  
  
-  
  
The next morning the girls headed down to breakfast. A few guys had introduced themselves to Lily, a few being Amos Diggory, Gilderoy Lockhart, and Mudungus Fletcher. The guys came and set to work. Eating had become a full time job in their minds.  
  
" Goodness Lils, you're getting a mighty lot of attention from the males." Alora said laughing.  
  
"Shut up Lora." Lily said, blushing again.  
  
"What's this?" Remus asked smirking. "Our little Lily is becoming the eye candy of some new boys?"  
  
"Never! She wouldn't do that to me! Would you Lily?" Sirius asked, bottom lip stuck out.  
  
"I just might." Lily laughed.  
  
"Oh really?" James asked in a father like tone.  
  
"Really." Lily smiled biting into a piece of bread. James winked at her and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Time schedules!" Remus called out passing little sheets of paper to his friends.  
  
"Remus? You're perfect?" Bell asked skeptically.  
  
"Sure enough." Remus said smiling, pointing to his shiny badge. "Oh Lily- you need to go to Dumbledore and get yours. They weren't sure about your classes." Remus told her. So Lily got up and headed to whatever the instructions were that Leah called out.  
  
Lily walked along the corridors, and finally to what she saw was Dumbledore's doorway.  
  
"They didn't tell me a bloody password. Oh great- even my cursing is 'english' know." Lily laughed.  
  
"Hello Miss Evans." Dumbledore said from behind her causing her to whirl around.  
  
"Hi Headmaster." Lily said nervously. Dumbledore observed her for a moment before handing her a sheet of paper.  
  
"I'm afraid I didn't give it to Mr. Lupin on time." He grinned. She thanked him and headed to where she was to have her first Potions class. She heard some voices in the next corridor and she slowed down to listen.  
  
"So Potter, I see you have yourself a new little girlfriend. A mudblood isn't she?" a sly voice asked.  
  
"She's not my girlfriend SNIVELLUS! And don't call her that name." Came a voice Lily recognized to be James'. Who were they talking about?  
  
"Oh what are you going to do Potter? Did I hurt your feelings, oh please forgive me O' Master of Hogwarts." The same coy voice said. Lily looked to see who the other voice was coming from. On his bookbag it read 'Severus Snape.'  
  
"So that's Snape." She said to herself. Just then she heard a curse shouted and Snape fall to the ground. She panicked and ran to his side.  
  
"James! What are you doing!?" She yelled. "You could have killed him!"  
  
"Well excuse me Miss Evans! I just stood up for you!" James told her.  
  
"I don't need you sticking up for me James. And I don't know who you think you are just, cursing people in hallways, but I'm not sure I can be friends with someone like that." Lily told him, almost regretting her words.  
  
"Fine!" James said angrily and stalked away. "Are you ok?" Lily asked the boy on the floor.  
  
"I'm fine and I definitely don't need help from you. You touched my robes! I'm going to have to burn them now. Thanks a lot Mudblood." Severus said and walked away.  
  
"What the hell does that mean!?" She cried and walked away.  
  
-  
  
James walked into the dorm and slammed the door. Sirius opened it and looked inside.  
  
"Thanks for the door in the eye- makes a great feeling in my face." Sirius said sarcastically. "What's up James?" James rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's Evans! Stupid Lily Evans!" James cried out sitting on his bed.  
  
'Lily? The one who last night you thought must be the Goddess Venus reincarnated?" Sirius asked smiling.  
  
"Well I don't know what the hell I was thinking! Snape was calling her a mudblood- a MUDBLOOD! And I took up for her then cursed him! And she got mad! She said she didn't want to be friends with someone like me." James said, gasping for breath.  
  
"Ouch. Well. maybe you two will forgive, forget, and become friends again!" Sirius said smiling.  
  
"Whatever." James said walking out and slamming the door again.  
  
-  
  
"Lily! Slow down!" Alora called after her. Lily finally stopped and turned around. "What's wrong with you?" she asked Lily.  
  
"It's James! That good for nothing Potter! I don't know what I was thinking!" Lily screamed. Before Alora could ask any more questions, Lily went into full detail about what James did and how she reacted.  
  
"I can't tell you what to do Lily. James is just like that, but he's a great guy." Alora told her sympathetically.  
  
"Ha! Great guy!? Sure." Lily said rolling her eyes. Alora sighed.  
  
"Whatever." She said following Lily's lead into the Great Hall.  
  
-  
  
"So Professor, you think I'm right?" Leah asked Dumbledore. They were seated in his office and Leah was sipping a cup of tea while Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"I'm afraid I do." He told her. Leah's eyes went down cast.  
  
"What do I say? What do I do now?" Leah asked him, almost in tears.  
  
"Don't say or do anything. Act as if you know nothing. Part of having this gift. is dealing with he problems that come with it." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"You mean dealing with this crap." She said slouching down.  
  
"Yes, it is crap." Dumbledore smiled slightly.  
  
" I don't know why I looked at her eyes! Why!?" Leah cried. "What was I thinking?"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*\  
  
Yay! Another chappie! Yes, I Know MUCHHHHH shorted, but whatever. Lol. I hope you enjoyed it! And see that little button? The one right down there at the corner?? CLICK IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And much love sent out tooooooo-  
  
ThreeEaredBunny- oh my g! thank u soo much!! ::gives cookies:: you really made me feel awesome~ so how about this chapter is dedicated toooooo YOU! Lol.  
  
Iamaiceskater03- Heck yea! Sirius in a towel . . . talk about hottness! Lol thanks!  
  
Anarane Anwamane- Thanks again! I hope u liked it!!  
  
And you guys call me selfish but I'd like some more reviews. ( lol. I won't be able to update until next Monday or Tuesday, so sorry for the wait! But PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
*-*love!*-* tink 


End file.
